There currently exist a variety of games in which players alternately place game elements in the form of tiles, cards, blocks or the like on a playing surface (e.g. game board) adjacent to already played game elements in such a way that a predetermined correlative relationship exists between the played element and the element being played. An example of such a game is "dominoes" in which the number of dots on a portion of the game element (tile) must match the number of dots on a portion of another block in the course of play. Thus, the arrangement of the tiles on the playing surface is such that there is correlative relationship (adjacent matching) between the dot patterns of adjacent dominoes. As dominoes are successively placed on the playing surface, the tile layout forms a random pattern generally consisting of perpendicular and parallel straight lines, depending upon their placement.
Other tile games, such as that described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,615, to Yaeger, employ a plurality of tiles which, when placed next to one another, form an overall representation of a subject, such as a plant, animal, or inanimate object in some static condition. In each of such conventional multi-tile games, the graphics or patterns on the tiles not only differ from one another, but they are varied in such a manner that, in order to properly create an intended overall or combined tile profile, it must initially be determined that the designs on the faces of adjacent tiles will pictorially correlate with one another. In the game of dominoes, for example, adjacent portions of adjacent tiles must have the same number of dots. Similarly, in the `snake` forming game of the above-referenced Yaeger patent, the manner in which the tiles are placed in adjacency to one another is governed by or dependent upon the geometrical shape and color on the face of a tile.